Divagações
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ok, calma. Afinal, ele não era uma maldita noiva virgem. Mas estava divagando. E tirando calças de menos. Presente para a Ka. Por favor, contenham seus tijolos, ESTOU DE VOLTA!


_Yeah baby, eu não morri. AINDA NÃO ME PEGARAM, SEUS MALDITOS. _

_I'm Back. _

**Divagações**

Ele estava terrivelmente nervoso. Nervoso a ponto de poder sentir o suor quente em suas mãos e as batidas enlouquecidas do coração contra sua caixa torácica. E, ainda assim, apesar desse... pânico, sabia que levaria essa loucura até o fim.

Começou com um dos botões da camisa, apenas o primeiro. Sentiu, quase que de imediato, um estranho calafrio, um arrepio, talvez pelo ar mais fresco do quarto, ou talvez... puta merda, ele parecia uma noiva virgem!

Essa divagação fez seu sangue ferver. E, num instante, já havia arrancado a camisa do corpo, jogado-a sobre uma poltrona de qualquer maneira e corado feito um pimentão muito envergonhado de si mesmo e altamente consciente do reflexo de seus mamilos no espelho da porta do guarda-roupa.

E então, para piorar tudo, algum indivíduo mentalmente... desnorteado, resolveu bradar em alto e bom som para todos naquele fuso horário alguma merda sobre "Kyokugen SEXY!" [sic] e... colocou um descamisado em fuga desesperada escada abaixo.

...

Ele levou quatro dias para tentar novamente. Afinal, havia sido um susto bastante considerável. E sim, quatro dias pareciam um certo excesso, mas ele não estava dando a mínima. Se ele ia fazer isso, ia ser nos termos dele. Certo? Certo.

Mas dessa vez ele tinha pensado um pouco antes de vir. Não haveria botões para serem abertos, apenas uma camiseta comum. O que era uma coisa boa. Afinal, bastaria um gesto simples e alguns segundos de vulnerabilidade enquanto a camiseta lhe cobria a face e... ele precisava parar de ficar vermelho assim.

E precisava parar de pensar nisso. Certificou-se rapidamente de que ninguém o atacaria pela janela e retirou a camiseta sem maiores rodeios, a bem da verdade, rápido o suficiente para quase perder o equilíbrio.

Pronto. Primeiro passo dado... novamente. Agora... precisava continuar.

As. Calças.

Putamerda, filhodaputa, tomarnocu, ASCALÇAS!

Ok, calma. Afinal, ele não era uma maldita noiva virgem. Estava apenas... consternado com a possibilidade de ter que retirar suas calças, algo muito humano e muito comum. Não tinha a capacidade de seu chefe de se postar de cuecas na frente das pessoas, e daí? Seu chefe é que era uma pessoa fora de série, não ele. E... estava divagando demais e tirando calças de menos.

Ah, que se fodesse!

Estava tirando o cinto, movido por um ímpeto não menos do que furioso, quando ouviu um tênue "Kufufu" característico vindo do guarda-roupa. Arregalou os olhos de maneira tal a fazer inveja a qualquer coruja estrábica, olhou espasmodicamente por cima do ombro, e, ao ver o olho vermelho brilhando por entre cabides, rumou para fora dali, braguilha aberta e tudo.

...

Nove dias depois, ele se convenceu a fazer uma nova tentativa. Isso, e ver o guarda-roupa sendo levado para o quarto ao lado, desmontado, desinfetado e remontado. Alguém tinha alguma coisa contra? Ninguém? Ninguém.

Então, ele entrou novamente no quarto, dessa vez pouco iluminado devido à janela encostada. Descobriu, com surpresa, que tanto a camiseta quando a calça saiam com facilidade, o que foi um alívio, de certa maneira. Não achava que fosse suportar tanta tortura psicológica novamente.

E eis que faltava apenas uma peça de roupa. A mais indigna e a mais importante de qualquer guarda-roupa masculino. A que disciplina as atitudes bruscas, sem refrear ímpetos por completo. A de fácil acesso, mas necessária contenção. A que não brilha no escuro, mas é um bom ponto de referência. A que pode causar vertigens e ainda impede balanços desnecessários.

Vocês entenderam. E ele, novamente, divagava.

Divagava, sim. Porque nem em um milhão de anos tiraria a cueca na frente daqueles olhos brilhantes e esperançosos que continuavam observando-o em meio a cobertas aparentemente aconchegantes. Merda, ele ia ter um derrame, podia sentir alguma coisa explodindo algo entre seu centro de moral e o departamento de consciência.

Foi com mãos tremulas que chegou perto do elástico da...

...e ouviu um "Uau" algo impressionado, algo entretido, mas que o fez sair do recinto pela calha presa na parede pelo lado de fora. Ele ainda não descobriu como caiu em pé e correu por algumas boas centenas de metros com as cuecas... a meio mastro, trocadilhos infames a parte.

...

Um mês depois, ele achou que podia andar novamente por aquela vizinhança sem um saco na cabeça. Estava bastante enganado, já que a maioria das pessoas tem certa propensão a não esquecer indivíduos em estado de quase histeria correndo despudoradamente rua abaixo.

Nada que meia dúzia de bombas bem empregadas não resolvesse.

Isso feito, entrou no recinto pela... terceira vez, já começando a sentir o nervosismo de antes se acumulando na barriga.

- Ah, você de novo? Lembre de colocar as calças se for sair correndo daquele jeito. – bradou Tsuyoshi Yamamoto quando Gokudera passou pelo restaurante em direção a escada.

Se alguém perguntasse, ele não conhecia o pai de Yamamoto. Mesmo que isso significasse ter invadido a casa do homem. Não mencionaria o fato de estar se despindo no quarto do filho também.

Ou, melhor, de estar tentando se despir no quarto do filho do Tsuyoshi por... um mês e meio.

Merda. Malditas divagações.

E foi graças a essas divagações, que Hayato Gokudera sequer percebeu que estava nu e mentalmente são no quarto de Takeshi Yamamoto. E isso quase o mortificou, mas foi necessário mais um pequeno esforço de sua mente combalida e divagante para se deitar na cama, aceitando uma parte das cobertas.

E então houve um remexer súbito e aqueles olhos que o haviam acompanhado por todo o processo agora estavam olhando para o outro lado. Aqueles malditos olhos que o haviam martirizado, reduzindo-o ao status de uma pseudo noiva virgem, e que pareceram brincar com o esforço tremendo de se...

Quer saber? Isso foi a gota d'água para o cérebro de Gokudera.

- Porque você virou de costas, agora?

Yamamoto olhou por cima do ombro, um pouco corado, o sorriso característico um quase forçado.

- Ehm... pra facilitar?

Gokudera teve uma síncope. Chilique, surto, piti, faniquito, ataque, a lista é interminável. Mentais apenas, claro. Orgulho acima de tudo, numa hora como essa.

- Desgraçado, tivesse ficado de costas antes, a gente não tinha perdido tanto tempo.

**Omake 01**

Ryohei, Mukuro e Hibari não perderam mais do que 15 minutos. A bem da verdade, nem se despiram direito. E pra falar a verdade MESMO, nem foi numa cama. E se eu fosse uma pessoa realmente preocupada com a verdade, eu diria que foi no jardim do Yamamoto. Mas, estou divagando. Tsuyoshi contará melhor quando se recuperar do susto de flagrar os três.

_Ou ainda, a nobre arte de despir-se perante uma platéia ávida e... - Censurado por Darwin, a evolução não deve ser usada para isso. – Aliás, deve. – Ignorem, estou divagando._

_Presente pra Ka. Não sei, não gostei. Quando você estiver completando o aniversário de 30 anos, quiçá eu faça um que eu goste. 8D_


End file.
